


The Colour of Love

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmates, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фил живёт в мире, где глаза меняют цвет с чёрного на свой настоящий в тот момент, когда ты встречаешь идеального для себя человека. Но не всё так хорошо, как кажется, и Фил видел слишком много сердец, разбитых об уверенность в том, что только цвет глаз указывает на истинную любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Colour of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80681) by notanotherphanfictionblog. 



\- Ты веришь в родственные души?

\- Не-а.

\- Как ты можешь не верить, Фил? Ведь это буквально научно доказано, что когда ты встречаешь человека, с котором вы совместимы генетически и психологически, ваши глаза меняют цвет на тот, который и должен быть.

Фил фыркнул и закатил глаза. Чарли резко поднялся со своего места и свирепо посмотрел на него.

\- Плевать, что говорит наука, меня угнетает мысль о том, что мы обречены быть с этим "идеальным" человеком, в то время, как можем никогда его и не найти. Я верю в то, что мы сами творим свою жизнь, свою удачу и всё остальное.

\- Ладно. Удачи тебе с твоими жуткими чёрными глазами прожить всю жизнь без любви, - возмущённо сказал Чарли, скрестив руки.

\- Я могу найти любовь, если захочу. У меня может быть самая лучшая и насыщенная жизнь на свете, за вычетом так называемой родственной души. Не ограничивай себя одним лишь человеком.

\- Я не ограничиваю себя! Идеальный для меня человек где-то есть, и ни одна любовь не сможет с ним сравниться. Жду не дождусь того волшебного момента, когда наши глаза обретут новый цвет и покажут, что мы были созданы друг для друга, - сказал Чарли, подняв взгляд наверх, и на его лице расплылась легкомысленная улыбка.

\- О боже, ты такой зануда. А если тот человек такой идеальный для тебя, разве вы не должны знать, что вы - родственные души, без этой дурацкой смены цвета глаз?

Чарли вздохнул и ударил Фила по руке.

\- Ты мне весь кайф ломаешь, несчастный старикан.

Фил рассмеялся и покачал головой. Чарли был одним из его самых близких друзей, но их взгляды на мир были совершенно противоположными. Большая часть общества была захвачена идеей идеального момента, встречи с родственной душой и долгой, счастливой жизни до конца дней. Но Фила беспокоило то, что большинство этих людей считали, что счастье не может существовать, пока они не встретят этого особенного человека. Некоторые так и не находили свои родственные души и проводили жизнь в отчаянных поисках. Отношения разбивались из-за того, что их глаза не меняли цвет во время поцелуя, а некоторые родственные души были не настолько идеальными, какими они казались. Фил старался не обращать внимания на всё это, ему было уже двадцать три года и его жизнь была замечательной даже без того, с кем можно было бы её разделить. Он думал, что, возможно, был обречён прожить всю жизнь с угольно-чёрными глазами, никогда не узнав их истинного цвета.

\- Чарли, а что, если ты никогда не встретишь свою родственную душу? - тихо спросил Фил.

Чарли был младше него на несколько лет, но он был полностью одержим мыслью о том, чтобы найти своего идеального человека. Фила беспокоило то, как больно будет Чарли, если он никогда не найдёт человека, которого, как он думал, ему суждено найти.

Парень понимающе улыбнулся и похлопал Фила по плечу.

\- Я _знаю_ , что встречу. Так должно быть, - просто ответил он, и Фил удержался, чтобы снова не закатить глаза.

Фила всё это никогда особенно не волновало, он не чувствовал нужды в возлюбленном, который сделает его жизнь полноценной, он был счастлив жить сам по себе. Его беспокоило то, насколько поглощёнными этим казались так много людей, учитывая то, столько у этой теории было недостатков. Только то, что ты был с научной точки зрения "идеален" для человека, из-за которого твои глаза поменяли цвет, не означало, что реальность была такой же идеальной.

Мать Фила встретила его отца в юном возрасте, и хотя первые годы были похожи на сказку, они были такими, какими люди хотели видеть большинство пар, как только отец Фила узнал, что его жена беременна, он сбежал без оглядки. Мама Фила была убита горем, ей пришлось растить ребёнка одной, друзья сторонились её, потому что она не смогла сохранить свои так называемые безупречные отношения. Она говорила Филу, что он и есть её истинная любовь, и она никогда никого не полюбит так же сильно, как своего сына.

\- Никакая дурацкая "родственная душа" не может сравниться с тобой, - нежно говорила она, когда Фил спрашивал, что, если бы она отказалась от того, чтобы иметь детей, ради сохранения брака.

\- В этом мире есть так много разных и прекрасных видов любви, не давай одному из них поглотить тебя.

И Фил так и делал. У него было множество замечательных друзей, чудесная семья, и он жил, не обременяя себя раздумьями о том, когда он встретит любовь всей своей жизни. Это всегда жило крохотной мыслью в его голове, потому что все прочие казались одержимыми этим. Это было в каждой книге, в каждом фильме, в каждой песне о любви: рассказ о двух возлюбленных, наконец встретивших друг друга, и Фил думал, что, возможно, с ним что-то не так, потому что ему было на всё это совершенно наплевать.

В кармане Фила завибрировал телефон, и его сердце ёкнуло. Чарли посмотрел на него и понимающе улыбнулся, ткнув его в бок локтем.

\- Это тот, о ком я думаю? - спросил он, самодовольно улыбаясь.

Фил вытащил телефон и с трудом сдержал улыбку. Несколько месяцев назад он начал общаться с мальчиком, который жил на другом конце страны. Дэн послал Филу сообщение на одном сайте, потому что заметил, что тому нравится его любимая музыка, и с тех пор они не переставали общаться. Дэн был забавным, остроумным, и хотя они никогда не встречались вживую, Фил стал называть его своим лучшим другом всего после нескольких недель общения.

_От: Дэн_  
_Доброе утро, солнышко! Надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь день. Выйдешь в скайп попозже? <3_

_Кому: Дэн_  
_Уже день, придурок, ты проспал. И конечно, я буду в сети в обычное время <3_

\- О боже, ну вы даёте. Что, если _он_ \- тот единственный? - спросил Чарли. Его голова лежала у Фила на плече, и он прочитал их переписку.

\- Нет, - коротко ответил Фил.

\- Но откуда ты знаешь? - настаивал Чарли.

\- Потому что знаю, ясно? - отрезал Фил, отчего Чарли отступил.

Фил вздохнул и провёл рукой по волосам, бормоча извинения. Конечно, когда он только начал общаться с Дэном, то действительно думал, что тот был идеален для него. Фил думал, что в этом была такая ирония: именно он нашёл свою родственную душу, будучи одним из немногих, которые её даже не искали. Дэн был просто идеальным во всех возможных смыслах, они идеально дополняли друг друга, и их разговоры всегда были лёгкими и бесконечными. Фил знал, что любит Дэна ещё до того, как впервые увидел его лицо.

Когда они впервые говорили по скайпу, Фил сильно нервничал. Его сердце бешено билось, пока он ждал, когда Дэн ответит на звонок. Он пытался представить, как тот мог выглядеть, с нетерпением ожидая увидеть удивительного мальчика, с которым он разговаривал, но также он боялся того, что Дэн мог о нём подумать.

В глубине души пряталась крохотная мысль, которую он отчаянно пытался забыть: вдруг Дэн и был "тем самым", вдруг, когда они увидят друг друга, их глаза поменяют цвет с чёрного на настоящий цвет.

Фил не ожидал того, что произошло, когда Дэн наконец ответил на звонок и его лицо появилось на мониторе. Фил даже не заметил сначала, потому что лишился дара речи. Дэн был _прекрасен_. Он нервно улыбался, его губы слегка дрожали, и он теребил свои волосы цвета шоколада. На одной его щеке была ямочка, больше похожая на кратер, и как бы не пытался Фил представить себе Дэна, реальность была намного лучше всего, что он только мог вообразить.

\- Привет, - раздался из колонок тихий голос Дэна. Его акцент сильно отличался от Фила, но хорошо ему подходил. Слова мягко скатывались с его языка, а не остро рассыпались, как в случае акцента Фила.

\- Привет, - ответил Фил, разглядывая лицо Дэна.

Глаза мальчика были обрамлены длинными ресницами, а в уголках собирались складочки, когда он улыбался, но Фил замешкал, когда понял, что что-то в его глазах было не так. Один - левый - был карим, красивого оттенка, подходящим к его волосам, а другой был угольно-чёрным, как у Фила, каким он и должен был быть. Дэну было всего восемнадцать, когда они начали общаться, и Фил думал, что он точно ещё не встретил свою родственную душу. Он подумал, что это, наверное, какая-то мутация, сбой, и он сдержал вопрос, готовый сорваться с его губ.

Фил старался не обращать на это внимания его, потому что не мог дышать из-за возбуждения, ведь он наконец увидел, как выглядит его лучший друг. Он долгое время не касался этого вопроса, отчасти потому, что догадался, что Дэн не любит об этом говорить, и отчасти потому, что боялся ответа. Глаза самого Фила не изменились, когда он увидел Дэна, они остались такими же чёрными, как и всегда, и Фил солгал бы, сказав, что он не разочарован.

В конце концов, он поднял вопрос насчёт глаз Дэна, когда они оба лежали в своих кроватях, на расстоянии в сотни миль, и их соединял только звонок по скайпу, продолжавшийся уже почти шесть часов.

\- Я должен спросить, что с твоими глазами? Они прекрасны, но они... разные. Ты что, встретил только половину своей родственной души или вроде того? - Фил попытался обратить это в шутку, но его голос немного дрожал, а смех казался вымученным. Он завидовал, не из-за того, что Дэн уже мог найти своего идеального человека, но из-за того, что Дэн был _его_ идеалом, или так он думал.

Лицо Дэна поникло, он побледнел и отвёл взгляд. Сердце Фила пропустило несколько ударов. Лицо мальчика пронзил ужас, и Фил весь похолодел.

\- Дэн? Ты в порядке? Прости, нам не стоит...

\- Нет, всё нормально. Просто... это... 

Дэн сделал глубокий прерывистый вдох и снова посмотрел на монитор. Фил видел слёзы в его глазах, и он _очень сильно_ хотел, чтобы Дэн не жил так далеко.

\- Я... Я встретил её, когда мне было тринадцать. Я был одним из самых молодых людей, которые нашли свою пару, но я увидел её в первый день в новой школе, и наши глаза поменяли цвет. Это было очень странно, и я почувствовал тепло, и все вокруг остановились и глядели на нас, затаив дыхание. Мы стали хорошими друзьями, наши родители чуть ли не связали нас вместе. Мы не знали, что происходит, родители говорили, что однажды мы сами всё поймём. Они спланировали всю нашу жизнь за нас: когда мы поженимся, где будем жить, даже сколько у нас будет детей. Она была просто другом, я не понимал, я не хотел на ней жениться, я не хотел прожить с ней всю жизнь, это казалось таким неправильным...

Дэн остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, и Фил увидел, что он поспешно вытер одинокую слезу, стекавшую по щеке.

\- Она ненавидела меня. Она обиделась на меня из-за того, что мы были вместе, мы были юными и растерянными, и нас слишком быстро заставили стать взрослыми. Наши родители думали, что это были идеальные отношения, но никто не говорил, что лишь из-за того, что вы предназначены друг другу, вы не обязаны быть вместе.

После этого Дэн мог лишь коротко отвечать на вопросы Фила, между надломленными всхлипами, но Фил понял основной смысл. Девушка ужасно обращалась с Дэном, она каждый день оскорбляла его, винила его во всём, манипулировала им и даже несколько раз била его. Но никто не верил Дэну, потому что они были родственными душами и просто _обязаны_ были быть идеальными друг для друга.

Дэн наконец убедил родителей разрешить ему расстаться с ней несколько месяцев назад, и это всё ещё тревожило его. Он остался сломленным, и его глаза всем говорили это.

\- О, Дэн, мне так жаль, - только и смог выдавить Фил. По его лицу текли слёзы, когда он видел, что Дэн плачет и дрожит из-за старых воспоминаний.

\- Раньше они оба были карими, но один снова стал чёрным после нашего расставания. Мама говорила, что это случилось оттого, что я выплакал весь цвет, - сказал Дэн, выдавив смешок. Его лицо сразу же снова померкло, и он пожал плечами, издав вздох поражения. У Фила кольнуло в сердце.

Вся эта штука с родственными душами имела так много недостатков, и Фил видел слишком много людей, разбитых из-за этой мечты. Родственные души романтизировали, в то время как, возможно, их стоило бояться.

*

\- Эй, как прошёл твой день? - жизнерадостно спросил Фил, как только улыбающееся лицо Дэна появилось на его мониторе.

\- Теперь лучше, потому что я говорю с тобой, - ответил Дэн с коварной улыбкой. Фил был бледным, поэтому краснел слишком легко. Дэну нравилось заставлять щёки Фила заливаться краской как можно чаще.

\- Это так банально, - рассмеялся Фил, пряча лицо в ладонях. Дэн рассмеялся в ответ и, довольный собой, кивнул.

\- Слушай, у меня есть хорошие новости, - сказал мальчик, когда Фил поставил ноутбук на кровать и лёг на бок, устроившись рядом. - Я спросил родителей. Они разрешили. Я смогу приехать.

Фил сел, хватая ртом воздух, его руки взлетели ко рту, а Дэн улыбался, видя его реакцию. Они начали искать способ встретиться лицом к лицу спустя всего пару недель после их первого разговора, но родители Дэна были непреклонны в том, что им не стоит встречаться. Фил знал, что Дэн умолял их и вёл переговоры уже много месяцев, и после столь долгих унижений, его упрямство, наконец, окупилось.

\- Я собираюсь взять билеты, чтобы приехать к тебе на выходные, если это нормально.

\- Это _больше_ , чем нормально, - выдохнул Фил, снова принимая сидячее положение. Они с Дэном глупо улыбались друг другу. Фил грезил о том, каково это будет - встретить Дэна - дольше, чем сам в этом признавался. Он не мог представить, каково это - наконец иметь возможность обнять Дэна, увидеть своими глазами его улыбку, услышать его смех, не прерываемый помехами из колонок.

Они определились с датой и проговорили до самого утра. Фил радостно о чём-то болтал, когда заметил, что Дэн свернулся калачиком, а его глаза были плотно закрыты.

\- Прости, я слишком долго не давал тебе спать? - тихо спросил Фил. Дэн зашевелился и покачал головой, приоткрыв один глаз и еле сдерживая зевок.

\- Не, всё в порядке. Я не устал, - пробормотал Дэн, но Фил видел, что его глаза снова закрывались, и он с трудом оставался в сознании.

\- Иди спать, Дэн, поговорим завтра, - рассмеялся Фил. Тот кивнул и поднял руку, чтобы слабо помахать.

\- Хорошо. Люблю тебя, - ответил он.

Они говорили это друг другу каждый день. Этим всегда заканчивались их разговоры, и это вошло в привычку, но не мешало сердцу Фила подскакивать каждый раз, когда Дэн говорил эти слова.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - улыбнулся Фил, закрыл ноутбук и отложил его в сторону.

Фил не верил в родственные души, он не считал, что только то, что твои глаза поменяли цвет, когда ты встретил определённого человека, означает, что он и есть твоя единственная на свете настоящая любовь. Он не верил, что ты можешь быть только с этим человеком, и когда вы встретитесь, всё будет идеально. Он верил в любовь, он верил в то, что есть люди, с которыми можно говорить часами и не заскучать, он верил в то, что чья-то улыбка может лишить тебя дыхания, и что ты можешь скучать по кому-то в каждый день вашей разлуки.

Фил не сомневался в том, что он влюблён в Дэна, но его глаза оставались чёрными, даже после того, как они увидели друг друга, а глаза Дэна уже были окрашены из-за другого человека. Весь мир настаивал на том, что есть только один правильный способ влюбиться, а все остальные - не настоящие. Но Фил не мог понять, как его чувства могут быть ненастоящими, когда все его мысли занимал только Дэн. Из-за него Фил чувствовал, будто он сияет, а сердце начинало неровно биться. Фил никогда не испытывал таких чистых и настоящих чувств, как к Дэну, и это его пугало, потому что он не знал, что с этим нужно делать. Если ты встречаешь родственную душу, если твои глаза меняют цвет, когда ты видишь этого единственного человека, то вся твоя жизнь немедленно становится расписанной до самого конца, это поглощает всё остальное, и это - конец любой истории. Общество забыло тех, кто влюблялся по-другому, или не влюблялся вообще.

*

Время пролетело быстро и, не успел Фил сам это понять, настала пора визита Дэна. Его эмоции метались от перевозбуждения до полнейшего ужаса, захватывая всё, что находилось между. Он жадно отсчитывал дни вместе с Дэном, но теперь настало то самое время, и он нервничал сильнее, чем когда-либо за всю свою жизнь. Встречаться с кем-то новым было страшно, но ещё страшнее было встречаться с тем, кого ты мечтал увидеть много месяцев, с тем, кого ты, казалось, знаешь вдоль и поперёк. Они с Дэном так долго разговаривали в интернете, и встреча лицом к лицу была выходом на совершенно новый уровень.

\- Что, если я ему не понравлюсь? Что, если он посчитает меня скучным, или страшным, или...

\- Фил. Заткнись. Я с этим пареньком даже не говорил никогда, но знаю, что он боготворит землю под твоими ногами. Он подумает, что ты классный, и у вас будут лучшие выходные на свете. Так?

Чарли схватил Фила за руку, чтобы тот прекратил наворачивать по комнате круги и тараторить о том, как он нервничает.

\- Так, - тихо вздохнул Фил. Он получил смс от Дэна, - тот писал, что уже почти подъехал к станции - и его снова пронзил приступ паники.

\- Пора идти, - пробормотал он себе под нос. Он ждал этого момента много месяцев, а его мозг так и не смирился с фактом, что это всё происходит _на самом деле_.

\- Хватит выглядеть так, будто ты перепуган до смерти, дурак. Увидимся через пару часов, - сказал Чарли, подталкивая Фила за плечи к входной двери. Тот одарил парня ещё одним полным отчаяния взглядом, а затем вышел за дверь и поспешил вниз по улице.

Фил ждал среди толпы людей, каждые пять секунд глядя то на телефон, то на висевшее над ним табло, чтобы убедиться, что поезд Дэна прибывает вовремя. Его сердце билось, словно отбойный молоток, и он нервно стучал ногой по полу ногой в ожидании. Он смотрел на проходивших мимо людей: у кого-то глаза были естественного цвета - карие, голубые, зелёные. Такие люди обычно держали за руки своих вторых половинок, и Фил задумался, были ли они счастливы. У некоторых глаза были чёрными, как у него самого, и оттого, что их было довольно много, Фил задался вопросом, сколько из них останутся с чёрными глазами навсегда.

\- Ф-Фил? - сзади раздался тихий голос, и Фил развернулся так быстро, что чуть не упал.

Дэн стоял перед ним, здесь и сейчас, настоящий, а не размытое изображение на мониторе, и не буквы в телефоне Фила. Он стоял прямо _здесь_ , натягивая рукава толстовки до самых пальцев, нервно кусая губы и неуверенно улыбаясь. Фил забыл, как дышать, на несколько минут он даже забыл, как двигаться, пока кто-то не толкнул его в плечо и тем самым вернул обратно в реальность.

Его лицо растянулось в широчайшей улыбке, и Дэн ответил тем же.

\- Привет, - прошептал он, а затем заключил Дэна в сокрушающие объятия.

Фил почувствовал, как Дэн сжал в кулаках его рубашку, и спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи парня, вдыхая его запах.

Они оба начали сдавленно смеяться, у обоих кружилась голова от счастья и облегчения. Фил радовался тому, что Дэн так крепко обнимал его, потому что был уверен, что в противном случае у него подкосились бы ноги.

Они стояли, обнимая друг друга, дольше, чем было бы нужно, и толпы людей на платформе волнами обходили их; некоторые выказывали неодобрение и нарочно толкали их, проходя мимо.

Они отстранились друг от друга, но только слегка, чтобы ярко улыбнуться друг другу. Чёлка Дэна прикрывала его правый глаз, и Фил поднял руку, чтобы убрать её и как следует разглядеть Дэна.

\- Я не могу объяснить, как это удивительно - наконец нормально с тобой встретиться, - сказал Фил, всё ещё глупо улыбаясь.

Дэн крепко сжал Фила и лучезарно улыбнулся ему.

\- Думаю, я представляю, что ты чувствуешь, - ответил он. В реальной жизни он был намного прекраснее, и всю обратную дорогу Фил не мог отвести от него взгляд, стараясь сохранить его в памяти целиком, до последнего дюйма.

Они зашли за кофе и проболтали несколько часов, пока их напитки не остыли, потому что они про них забыли. Быть вместе с Дэном и разговаривать с ним было так же легко, как и раньше, даже легче, и Фил поймал себя на том, что улыбается без причины, когда Дэн оживлённо говорил.

Дэн приехал на несколько дней, так что, когда стемнело, они вернулись в квартиру Фила. Они шли бок о бок, и Дэн скользнул пальцами по руке Фила, чтобы, в конце концов, сцепить их пальцы вместе.

\- Я дома! - возвестил Фил, войдя в квартиру, потому что Чарли мог до сих пор оставаться там. Вообще-то он не жил с Филом, но с таким же успехом мог поселиться у него. Он учился в университете неподалёку от квартиры Фила, и так как его комната в общаге была больше похожа на тюремную камеру, он предпочитал оставаться у Фила в те дни, когда у него были лекции.

Чарли вышел из спальни, держа в руках коробку хлопьев, чем заслужил суровый взгляд от Фила. У него была привычка приходить к Филу, съедать всю его еду и сразу же уходить.

\- О, привет! - радостно сказал он, не обращая внимания на взгляд Фила. - Ты, должно быть, Дэн, п-приятно с тобой познакомиться.

От внимания Фила не ускользнуло то, что Чарли слегка запнулся, а его лицо чуть поникло, когда он заметил глаза Дэна. Казалось, что Дэн это тоже заметил; он вежливо улыбнулся, поприветствовав Чарли, но Фил заметил краску на его щеках, когда тот встряхнул головой, чтобы его волосы снова упали на глаза.

Взгляд Чарли встретился с Филом, и у них случилось безмолвное противостояние, пока в концов Фил не произнёс одними губами "Я объясню позже", пока Дэн не видел, и сжал руку мальчика.

\- Я пойду обратно к себе и оставлю вас двоих в покое, - в конце концов сказал Чарли, взял своё пальто и закинул его на плечо, крепко сжимая в руке коробку хлопьев, которую он стянул. Чарли подмигнул Филу, а затем вышел. Фил закатил глаза после того, как они с Дэном оба попрощались.

Фил показал Дэну свою крохотную квартиру, извиняясь за остатки беспорядка, которые они с Чарли оставили. Всё по-прежнему было таким нереальным, и он чувствовал нервный трепет внизу живота, сам не зная, почему, ведь это был просто Дэн. Дэн знал Фила лучше, чем он сам.

Они проговорили до самого раннего утра, как и обычно, но в этот раз было _намного_ лучше, потому что Дэн был прямо здесь, лежал на боку, говоря с Филом приглушённым голосом. Если бы Фил захотел, он мог протянуть руку и коснуться Дэна, и он так и сделал. Он чувствовал дыхание Дэна на своей щеке, их ноги были переплетены, и Фил ещё никогда не чувствовал себя более счастливым.

Он приготовил для Дэна постель в другой комнате, но в конце концов они оба заснули в кровати Фила. Дэн придвинулся ближе, чтобы удобно устроиться на груди Фила, и тот прижал его ближе к себе, обернув руки вокруг мальчика, даже несмотря на то, что из-за этого его рука затекла.

*

\- Ты хочешь встретить свою родственную душу?

Дэн сидел, скрестив ноги, на кухонном столике, пока Фил готовил еду. Он освоился пугающе быстро, и теперь казалось, что они жили вместе уже много лет. Фил не мог сдержать улыбку, находя вещи Дэна, раскиданные по всей квартире, это было так по-домашнему.

\- Не-а, - быстро ответил Фил.

Дэн хмыкнул. Он не спорил, не спрашивал, почему, как все остальные. Он тоже понимал, как много изъянов в этой штуке, потому что он был одним из тех, кто пострадал из-за неё.

\- Я хочу быть вместе с тем, кого я люблю, а не с тем, кого я должен полюбить, - добавил Фил. Раньше он говорил, что хочет найти человека, которого полюбит, но теперь ему казалось, что он уже нашёл его, и он сидел прямо перед ним.

\- Как ты думаешь, какого цвета твои глаза? - спросил Дэн, чуть сменив тему разговора.

Фил рассмеялся и пожал плечами,повернувшись, чтобы передать Дэну его еду, а затем сел на столик рядом с ним, взяв свою тарелку.

\- Не знаю, я никогда особо не думал об этом, - сказал он, и Дэн повернулся, чтобы внимательно посмотреть в его глаза. В последние дни Фил понял, что чёрный глаз Дэна не был полностью чёрным как его собственные. В нём всё ещё оставались проблески коричневого, как остатки прежнего цвета.

\- Мне кажется, они будут очень яркими. Например, зелёные или голубые, или вроде того, ты точно не можешь быть тусклым.

\- Твои глаза карие, но не тусклые. Даже близко не похожи.

\- Это потому, что один мой глаз неправильный, это придаёт им индивидуальности, - пошутил Дэн, подмигнув Филу.

Тот залился смехом и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Дэна в лоб.

\- Они прекрасны несмотря ни на что, - тихо сказал он, с гордостью улыбнувшись, когда Дэн покраснел и велел ему заткнуться.

Они провели эти дни вместе, ничего не делая они играли в видеоигры, разговаривали, смотрели телевизор, и им не было скучно, потому что каждый из них был рядом с самым любимым человеком на свете. Им не казалось, что они должны заняться чем-то интересным или впечатлить друг друга, так что они просто наслаждались временем, проведённым вместе, прежде, чем Дэну придётся вернуться домой и между ними снова будет много миль.

*

Время, проведённое вместе, пролетело в мгновение ока, как и всё весёлое, и казалось, что Дэн только что приехал, но на самом деле ему уже было пора уезжать.

\- Дэн, тебе пора собираться, твои вещи валяются повсюду, - отчитал его Фил, вернувшись в свою комнату с двумя кружками кофе. Дэн развалился на его кровати и отказывался двигаться, и так продолжалось целый час.

Он застонал в ответ, и Фил рассмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Твой поезд отходит через полчаса, тебе нужно собираться.

Дэн перевернулся, снова застонал и сердито посмотрел на Фила.

\- Я не хочу уезжать, - сказал он с вызовом, и Фил, со вздохом поставив кофе на столик, забрался на кровать и лёг рядом с Дэном.

\- Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, но ты должен. Однажды мы вместе снимем квартиру, и тогда тебе больше не придётся уезжать от меня, пока ты сам этого не захочешь.

\- Навсегда, пожалуйста, - тихо произнёс Дэн в грудь Фила, ткнувшись головой под подбородок парня.

Фил уже чувствовал, что попрощаться будет слишком тяжело.

*

\- Напиши мне, как будешь дома, хорошо? - сказал Фил, грустно улыбаясь.

Они стояли на платформе и ждали, когда объявят поезд Дэна, и оба уже не могли сохранять радостные лица. У Фила болело сердце, а в горле стоял ком из слёз. Даже несмотря на то, что в любое время он мог поговорить с Дэном, и он скоро снова его увидит, он всё равно чувствовал себя неимоверно несчастным. Он поймал себя на мысли о том, что его чувства - это,несомненно, любовь, и неважно, что его глаза не изменили цвет в тот решающий момент, когда он впервые увидел Дэна. Он любил каждую клетку тела Дэна, и этого было достаточно, чтобы сказать, что он был его единственным.

Дэн обнял Фила, он всхлипывал ему в ухо, крепко сжимая его, и тот водил руками по спине мальчика, пытаясь не расплакаться самому.

\- Я уже скучаю по тебе, - пробормотал Дэн, пряча лицо. Фил чувствовал на свое коже его дёрганное дыхание, и повернулся, чтобы поцеловать его в макушку.

Из динамиков раздалось уведомление о том, что поезд Дэна вот-вот прибудет, и тот вздохнул, ещё крепче обняв Фила.

\- Мы скоро увидимся, не успеешь об этом подумать, как снова будешь здесь. И я позвоню по скайпу в ту же минуту, как ты вернёшься домой, хорошо? - сказал Фил, чуть оттолкнув от себя Дэна. Тот посмотрел на него и кивнул, выглядя так же паршиво, как чувствовал себя Фил.

Поезд подошёл к платформе, затормозив с резким скрипом, отчего оба парня поморщились.

Они попрощались и последний раз обнялись, после чего Дэн повернулся и поспешил к вагону. Фил уставился в пол, сдерживая смешок оттого, каким он был нелепым, пытаясь не разрыдаться во время прощания с другом, с которым он поговорит снова всего через несколько минут. Но это будет уже не то: Фил слишком привык к тому, что Дэн был рядом, а теперь ему приходится уезжать снова.

Фил услышал сквозь надоедливый шум толпы и рокот двигателей, как кто-то громко зовёт его по имени. Он обернулся как раз в тот момент, чтобы увидеть Дэна в нескольких дюймах от своего лица, и как только Фил поднял голову, Дэн прижался к его губам. Это было быстро, и прежде, чем Фил смог нормально осознать тот факт, что Дэн _поцеловал его_ , тот отстранился и сильно покраснел.

\- Я очень сильно люблю тебя, и не только как друга. Ты делаешь меня таким счастливым, счастливее, чем я когда-либо был, и я просто... я люблю тебя, - выпалил Дэн на одном дыхании, не смея поднять взгляд, а сердце Фила билось со скоростью тысячу ударов в минуту, и у него кружилась голова. - Ничего, если ты не... если ты хочешь просто дружить, но я...

\- Дэн, остановись, - сказал Фил, снова обретя дар речи. Дэн вздохнул и кивнул, не отрывая глаз от пола.

Фил осторожно приподнял подбородок Дэна и улыбнулся прежде, чем снова коснуться его губ. Дэн вздохнул и обхватил Фила руками за пояс, крепко закрыв глаза.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - прошептал Фил, чуть отстранившись, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу Дэна.

Они оба широко улыбались друг другу, пока не услышали гудок, извещающий о том, что поезд Дэна вот-вот отойдёт без него. Дэн недовольно застонал, покачал головой и подался вперёд, чтобы уткнуться лицом в плечо Фила, а тот рассмеялся, помог ему выпрямиться и подтолкнул в сторону двери вагона.

\- Иди уже, идиот. Поговорим потом, хорошо?

Дэн кивнул и вырвался из объятий Фила, чтобы повернуться и поцеловать его последний раз, а затем поспешить к поезду.

\- Люблю тебя! - выкрикнул Дэн, бешено махая рукой и получая за это множество недовольных комментариев от других пассажиров, пытавшихся зайти в поезд.

\- И я тебя люблю! - крикнул Фил в ответ, истерически смеясь над тем, как Дэн запрыгнул в вагон и повернулся, чтобы рассыпаться в извинениях перед остальными пассажирами, которые были за ним, чуть не сбив кондуктора своей сумкой в процессе.

Фил не переставал улыбаться всю дорогу домой.

*

Когда Фил вернулся домой, Чарли уже сидел там, перед ним была миска чипсов, а рядом - пакет конфет.

\- Вообще-то я ожидал, что ты придёшь домой или в слезах, или в депрессии, или что-то в этом роде, потому что ты только что попрощался с Дэном, но, как я вижу, всё наоборот, - подозрительно сказал Чарли. Фил рассмеялся, потряс головой, сел рядом с ним и взял чипсы.

\- Я так отвратительно влюблён, Чарли. Но это нормально, потому что он тоже любит меня, - сказал он, широко улыбаясь другу. 

Улыбка того чуть померкла, и он, нахмурившись, повернулся к Филу и стал разглядывать его лицо.

\- Ты и Дэн? Но... твои глаза. И я полагаю, он уже нашёл свою родственную душу или вроде того. Потому что его глаза ни хрена не нормальные.

Фил сердито посмотрел на Чарли.

\- С его глазами всё в порядке. И мне всё равно, что мои глаза не изменились, я знаю, что он - тот самый, и мне не нужно, чтобы цвет моих глаз напоминал об этом.

Чарли продолжил хмуриться, и Фил закатил глаза.

\- Дэн встретил свою родственную душу, когда был ещё ребёнком. Это полностью сломало его, и он её никогда не любил.

\- Но он должен был, - прервал его Чарли. - Эта штука с родственными душами работает не случайно, Фил, она была предназначена для него.

Лицо Фила помрачнело, и он почувствовал, как по его телу прокатывается волна ярости. Он не был против того, что люди верили в родственные души, для некоторых это было единственной надеждой, за которую они цеплялись. Но Фил не выносил, когда люди так сильно верили, что это был единственный способ найти любовь. Чарли не был плохим, он просто слишком мало знал, потому что так сильно верил, что его жизнь начнётся только после того, как он встретит "того самого" человека. Ему говорили, что весь смысл жизни состоит в ожидании того, что ты встретишься взглядами с незнакомцем и увидишь, как его радужки меняют цвет.

\- Но она не была. Вся эта штука с родственными душами не абсолютно безупречна, Чарли, что-то идёт не так. Я люблю его, он делает меня счастливым, этого не достаточно?

Лицо Чарли сморщилось, и весь он сжался, словно не хотел слышать слова Фила. Фил знал, что родители Чарли спланировали его жизнь вокруг встречи с "тем единственным", он был старшим в семье, но остался единственным, кто ещё не нашёл своего партнёра. Его свадьба была распланирована, его уже даже ждал дом для него и его новой семьи, но после многих лет поисков он так никого и не нашёл, и его глаза оставались угольно-чёрными. В то время, как Фила учили, что найти родственную душу - не так важно, и поменявшие цвет радужки ещё не значат, что ты нашёл свою истинную любовь, Чарли учили, что это - единственное, что имеет значение.

\- Если бы он так подходил тебе, как ты думаешь, твои глаза не были бы чёрными, - тихо произнёс Чарли.

\- Иди домой, Чарли, - коротко ответил Фил. Парень кивнул и молча ушёл. Фил отчасти ждал, что тот повернётся и извинится, но этого не случилось.

Вскоре после этого пришла смс от Дэна, которая заставила Фила широко улыбнуться и забыть о маленькой ссоре с Чарли. Никто не мог сказать, были они влюблены или нет. Фил бы влюблён в Дэна, он был влюблён по уши, и ничто не могло этого изменить.

* * * * *

Фил снова ждал на платформе, как и много раз до этого. До поезда Дэна ещё оставалось время, но Фил решил прийти пораньше, чтобы взять кофе для них обоих, потому что было рано, и Дэн, наверное, будет не в настроении, потому что ему пришлось встать раньше полудня. Они были официально вместе уже год, и Фил мог искренне сказать, что это был лучший год в его жизни. Даже несмотря на то, что они по-прежнему жили на расстоянии друг от друга, они часто приезжали друг к другу, и Фил только что узнал, что Дэн будет поступать в университет, который располагался через дорогу от его квартиры. Они оба были от этого в восторге, и хотя Дэн собрался первый год жить в общежитии, Фил приготовил место в своей квартире специально для его вещей, превосходно зная о том, что, как и Чарли, Дэн будет чаще находиться у него, чем в общаге.

Сквозь толпу людей Фил заметил Дэна, который с улыбкой спешил навстречу ему, и он поставил стаканы с кофе на пол, ожидая, что тот, как всегда, накинется на него.

Дэн практически сбил Фила с ног, когда крепко обнял его, обхватив ногами за пояс и покрывая поцелуями его лицо и шею. Тот сдавленно рассмеялся и обнял его ещё сильнее.

\- Привет, - сказал он, улыбнувшись Дэну, который спрыгнул с него, чтобы нормально поцеловать.

\- Привет. Я скучал, - ответил Дэн, так же лучезарно улыбаясь.

\- Я бы не догадался, - пошутил Фил. Дэн хмыкнул и шлёпнул его по руке. - Я тоже скучал по тебе, - добавил он, подаваясь вперёд, чтобы поцеловать кончик носа Дэна. - И я принёс кофе!

Фил нагнулся, чтобы поднять стаканы, и с коварной улыбкой передал один Дэну. Тот прижал стакан к груди и поцеловал парня в щёку.

\- Ты действительно самый лучший человек на свете. Я так сильно люблю тебя, - искренне сказал он, сделал глоток кофе и довольно вздохнул, прижавшись к Филу.

\- Ты так говоришь, только когда я снабжаю тебя кофеином, - рассмеялся Фил, взял Дэна за свободную руку и повёл домой.

Фил всегда чувствовал себя намного более целым, когда рядом был Дэн, и он не мог дождаться того дня, когда Дэну больше не придётся уезжать.

*

После месяцев планирования, дней открытых дверей и приветственных недель, Дэн наконец официально стал студентом университета. Он так долго препирался с отцом по поводу того, куда положить все его вещи, что уже почти стемнело, а машина всё ещё не была разгружена. Дэн взял слишком много вещей для своей крохотной комнаты и начал нервничать из-за этого, так что Фил отступил на кухню, где обнаружил, что мама Дэна решила сделать то же самое и сидела за столом за чашкой чая. Дэн заселился первым, и остальная часть студенческой квартиры была пустой, так что кухня выглядела намного чище, чем Фил когда-либо помнил свою общую кухню.

Мама Дэна тепло улыбнулась Филу и похлопала по стулу рядом с ней, и парень сел, вежливо улыбаясь. Он не слишком хорошо знал родителей Дэна, они встречались всего пару раз. Он знал, что они заставили Дэна удерживать старые отношения, но они сделали это, потому что в то время думали, что это будет лучшим решением, а Дэн не говорил ничего плохого про своих родителей.

\- Это так банально, но он так быстро вырос, - тихо сказала женщина, глядя в свою  
чашку.

\- Он уже почти перерос меня. Раньше я был выше на добрых пару дюймов, а теперь он ноет, потому что вот-вот перерастёт меня, - согласился Фил. Мама Дэна тихо рассмеялась, кивнув.

\- Я не думала, что снова увижу его счастливым. Он так долго был несчастен, но сейчас мне кажется, он счастливее, чем когда-либо, и я думаю, в основном это из-за тебя, - сказала она, подняв голову и улыбнувшись Филу. Тот покраснел и опустил глаза.

\- Это не безответно, он тоже делает меня счастливым, - тихо произнёс он. Мама Дэна кивнула и понимающе улыбнулась.

Её глаза были карими, почти как у Дэна. Фил задумался об её истории, и насколько счастливой она была.

\- Как вы думаете,любовь может быть истинной, только если твои глаза меняют цвет? - спросил Фил. Мама Дэна подняла взгляд, барабаня пальцами по фарфоровой чашке.

\- Раньше думала. Ты веришь в то, что тебе говорят, так ведь? И всегда было так, что один человек встречает другого, и если им суждено быть вместе, то их радужки меняют цвет на настоящий. Раньше не было доказательств того, что это не так, и зачем мне было сомневаться? Но потом случилась история с Дэном, и я увидела, каким разбитым и несчастным его сделало то, что должно быть таким чистым и прекрасным. Я просто не понимала, потому что всё должно было быть не так.

Дэн не любил рассказывать о своём прошлом,но Фил всегда слышал боль в его голосе, даже если он что-то упоминал вскользь. Он слышал ту же боль в голосе его матери, и хотя раньше Фил злился на родителей Дэна за то, что они позволили этому случиться, он понял, как сильно это ранило и их тоже.

\- Он никогда не любил её, не испытывал к ней даже капли любви. Только из-за того, что где-то глубоко внутри него что-то говорило, что они должны быть вместе, Дэн никогда этого не чувствовал, да и она тоже. По крайней мере, это стало уроком, - усмехнулась женщина. Она подняла взгляд и тепло улыбнулась Филу, положив руку ему на плечо. - Он любит тебя, я в этом не сомневаюсь. И я знаю, что ты тоже его любишь. Вы оба счастливы, и он никогда не был счастлив с той девушкой, с кем, по словам всего мира, он _должен_ был быть счастлив. Я хочу, чтобы у моего мальчика была хорошая жизнь с тем человеком, которого он любит, и это важнее, чем чей-либо цвет глаз.

Фил открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, чтобы поблагодарить маму Дэна, или, может, обнять её, но прежде, чем он что-либо сделал, вошёл Дэн, недовольно ворча что-то насчёт отца.

\- Мы закончили, _наконец-то_ , - вздохнул он, сел на стул рядом с Филом, откинулся на спинку и уставился на потолок.

\- Подожди, пока тебе не придётся съезжать летом. Тебе придётся всё это забрать обратно домой, - сказал Фил, ткнув ногу Дэна своей.

Тот лишь громко застонал.

Они попрощались с родителями Дэна, и его мама обняла Фила на прощание, поблагодарив его, и Фил ответил тем же.

\- Что это такое было? - спросил Дэн, подняв брови.

\- Что я могу сказать? Я такой очаровашка, все меня любят, - пошутил Фил, подмигнув Дэну. Тот закатил глаза и попытался скрыть улыбку, когда взял Фила за руку и повёл его в комнату.

\- Она такая маленькая, - мрачно заметил Дэн, осматривая свою новую комнату.

\- Университеты экономят на всём, включая твоё размещение. Я больше обеспокоен тем, как двое шестифутовых парней собираются поместиться на этом жалком подобии кровати, - сказал Фил, скептически глядя на одноместную кровать в углу. Он предложил Дэну остаться с ним на первые несколько дней, пока тот не освоится, так как его квартира была в двух шагах.

Оба истерично засмеялись, пытаясь найти самое удобное положение, чтобы оба поместились на маленькой кровати. Ноги Фила свисали с края, а лицо Дэна было прижато к его собственному, но он всё равно чуть ли не падал.

\- Мне больше нравится твоя двуспальная кровать, - тихо сказал Дэн, забираясь на него сверху, чтобы он мог дышать без волос Фила во рту.

\- Ты можешь оставаться у меня сколько пожелаешь, ты же знаешь. Но тебе вообще-то нужно общаться и с новыми друзьями.

Дэн застонал и уткнулся лицом в грудь Фила. Тот почувствовал, как мальчик качает головой, и засмеялся, гладя его по спине и обводя пальцами каждый позвонок.

\- Я им не понравлюсь, - сказал Дэн, не поднимая головы.Конечно, понравишься, ты замечательный, - возразил Фил.

\- Нет, я странный, и я другой, и это ясно видно каждому, - Дэн поднял голову и посмотрел Филу в глаза, подняв брови и вызывая парня на спор.

Все привыкли видеть людей с чёрными глазами или с цветными, но их сочетание встречалось редко. Дэн обычно отталкивал людей, и они думали, что с ним не так, Дэн знал это, и поэтому настороженно относился к новым знакомствам.

\- Если они не хотят узнать тебя только из-за цвета твоих глаз, то они не стоят того, чтобы ты тратил на них своё время. Каждый, кто тебя узнает, скоро поймёт, какой ты на самом деле чудесный, - сказал Фил, проведя рукой по волосам Дэна.

Сначала глаза Дэна привели его в некое замешательство, но сейчас они казались ему милыми. Это была ещё одна его маленькая отличительная черта, и естественно, Фил думал, что это одна из лучших вещей на свете.

\- Тебе пришлось так сказать, - Дэн закатил глаза.

\- Не пришлось. Я говорю правду, хватит сомневаться в себе, - сказал Фил, выгнув шею, чтобы поцеловать Дэна.

Дэн не стал спорить, но Фил чувствовал, как он ужасно нервничал. Фил тоже волновался за него. Некоторые люди были злыми и использовали слабости других против них, а Дэн мог бы стать идеальной мишенью. Фил втайне скрестил пальцы, чтобы люди по крайней мере дали Дэну шанс.

Ночью Фил оказался буквально впечатанным в стену, а Дэн развалился, обхватив Фила руками и ногами и положив ему голову на плечо. Но тот не жаловался, ведь Дэн наконец жил с ним в одном городе, и он мог вытерпеть несколько ночей плохого сна на крохотной кровати, пока он делит её с Дэном.

*

Отчасти Фил ожидал, что Дэн сорвётся. Он надеялся, что этого не произойдёт, но через три недели, проведённые Дэном в университете, Фил видел, что всё наваливается на него слишком сильно. Он оказывался у Фила почти каждый вечер, чтобы просто пообжиматься или посмотреть телевизор. Он наотрез отказывался говорить о том, как прошёл его день, его лицо мрачнело каждый раз, когда Фил поднимал эту тему. Пару раз Фил был в общежитии у Дэна и он видел, что тот не слишком хорошо сходится с соседями. У Дэна была привычка пробираться на общую кухню, когда остальные или отсутствовали, или спали, чтобы сделать себе поесть, и он съёживался, когда кто-то из них входил. Фил думал, что это только из-за того, что Дэн стесняется новых людей, но он выяснил правду, когда однажды оставался ночевать и предложил пойти и сделать для них обоих чай.

Фил вошёл в комнату, где остальные соседи Дэна смотрели фильм и оживлённо разговаривали. Когда он вошёл, все замолчали и посмотрели на него. Фил улыбнулся, но никто не ответил тем же. Один из них, который стоял возле холодильника, оглядел его и поморщился.

Фил пожал плечами и продолжил, ему не нужно было разрешение от кучки подростков. Но затем с ним заговорила девушка, сидевшая на диване. У неё были ярко-зелёные глаза и слишком широкая для того, чтобы быть искренней, улыбка.

\- Так значит, ты друг Дэна? - спросила она.

\- Нет, я его парень, - вежливо ответил Фил, отворачиваясь обратно к чайнику.

Он слышал шушуканье позади и закатил глаза, когда услышал третий голос. На этот раз это был один из мальчиков, со светлыми волосами и чёрными глазами.

\- Но ты не можешь быть его парнем, твои глаза всё ещё чёрные! - возразил он.

На этот раз Фил не стал оборачиваться, а только вздохнул.

\- И что? Я всё равно люблю его.

Он услышал, как кто-то усмехнулся, и ему пришлось закрыть глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы не повернуться и не закричать на сидящих позади него идиотов.

\- Но Дэн немного... странный, правда? Немного сломанный. Почему ты выбрал _это_ вместо того человека, с кем тебе суждено быть? - сказал мальчик, стоявший у холодильника, коварно улыбаясь Филу.

К чёрту вежливость, к чёрту спокойствие. Фил сделал три шага в сторону мальчика и толкнул его, прижав к стене. Он был выше него на добрых несколько дюймов, что радовало Фила. У него не слишком хорошо получалось выглядеть угрожающе, но рост был большим преимуществом. 

\- Думай, о чём говоришь. Может, он слишком тихий, чтобы сказать вам, ребята, куда вам пойти, но я не постесняюсь выбить из вас всё дерьмо, если вы ещё раз скажете что-то подобное, - прорычал Фил. Он никогда не ругался, никогда не ввязывался в драки, но сейчас он понял, что делало Дэна таким несчастным, и это было невежество людей, с которыми он должен был подружиться. Фил был в ярости, если эти люди не хотели дружить с Дэном, они могли хотя бы уважать его.

\- Это касается всех вас, - сказал Фил, повернувшись к остальным ребятам, которые таращились на них. Он повернулся обратно к мальчику, который смотрел на него с полнейшим ужасом, его подбородок дрожал.

\- Понял?

Тем вечером Фил забрал Дэна к себе, и в тот момент, когда они выходили из квартиры, он обнял его.

\- Почему ты не сказал мне, что они такие неприятные? - спросил Фил, уткнувшись в плечо Дэна. Тот вздохнул и спрятал лицо в его рубашке.

\- Потому что я жалкий. Я жалкий, потому что позволяю этому задеть меня, потому что боюсь, что они обо мне подумают. Я пытался, честно, - сказал Дэн, сильнее сжимая Фила.

Фил поцеловал Дэна в макушку и погладил по спине.

\- Ты не жалкий. Ты чудесный, умный, и ты намного лучше тех идиотов. Ты абсолютно идеален, Дэн, прошу тебя,не верь ни одному их слову.

Дэн повернул голову Фила, чтобы поцеловать его, обхватив его лицо руками и поглаживая скулы большими пальцами.

\- Я люблю тебя, - ответил он, когда они с Филом отстранились друг от друга. Дэн широко улыбался, и Фил улыбался в ответ, радуясь оттого, что видит его счастливым. 

Фил понял, что не видел настоящей улыбки Дэна уже давно, с начала студенческой жизни, и почувствовал укол вины за то, что не понял этого раньше.

Он взял Дэна за руку, и тот прильнул к нему, пока они шли домой в ночи, глядя на облачка пара, вырывающиеся из их ртов.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - тихо ответил Фил, сжимая руку Дэна.

*

Теперь Дэн почти постоянно жил в квартире Фила, покидая её только для того, чтобы сходить на лекции. Они идеально подходили друг другу, никогда не спорили и не уставали друг от друга. С каждым днём Фил всё больше и больше влюблялся в Дэна, если это вообще было возможно.Чарли часто приходил к ним, ему всегда были рады, но он всегда вёл себя странно в присутствии Дэна, и Филу было это неприятно. Он знал, о чём думал Чарли, но думал, что тот может справиться с этим, так как они были друзьями. Некоторое время у Чарли получалось, но Фил никогда не забудет, как он удалялся в его комнату, когда Дэн был неподалёку, и какими напряжёнными и неестественными были их непродолжительные беседы.

Фил любил Чарли, он был одним из его лучших друзей, и они дружили, сколько Фил себя помнил. Но в то время, как они становились старше, разные взгляды на жизнь разделяли их всё сильнее.

Дэна не было дома, и Чарли пришёл, чтобы посмотреть сериалы, которые он пропустил, потому что у него в общежитии не было телевизора. Фил воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы поговорить с ним, хотя и не был уверен, что сказать.

\- Чарли, можно... Можно с тобой поговорить? - нерешительно спросил Фил, войдя в комнату.

Чарли кивнул и поставил телевизор на паузу. На его лице было написано, что он точно знал, о чём Фил хотел поговорить.

Фил сел на стул напротив Чарли, поджав ноги под себя и избегая взгляда парня.

\- Ты... - начал Фил, но проглотил собственные слова. Он понятия не имел, с чего начать. Он хотел спросить Чарли, почему тот стал таким грубым, когда Фил был счастлив. Почему его лицо меркло, когда он входил в комнату и там был Дэн, почему раньше он был на стороне Фила несмотря ни на что, а теперь они почти не разговаривают.

\- Почему ты ненавидишь Дэна? Для этого есть причина или ты просто ведёшь себя, как мудак?

Фила больше всего беспокоило то, как холодно он относился к Дэну. Сам он никогда не говорил Дэну чего-то плохого о Чарли, он говорил, как тот помогал ему, и каким хорошим другом он был. Но теперь казалось, что Чарли доказывает обратное, потому что сейчас, когда Фил был счастливее, чем когда-либо, он не мог даже сделать вид, что рад за него.

Чарли широко раскрыл глаза и открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но потом вздохнул и опустил голову.

\- Я не _ненавижу_ его, - тихо произнёс он, уставившись в пол.

\- Когда он заходит в комнату, ты ведёшь себя так, словно его присутствие — это личное оскорбление , ты не разговариваешь с ним, ты не разговариваешь со мной при нём. Что с тобой происходит в последнее время, Чарли?

Тот снова вздохнул и поднял плечи. Он ненавидел ссоры. Фил это знал. Фил тоже ненавидел ссориться, но он больше не мог не обращать внимания на то, что происходит.

\- Я просто... - начал Чарли и заёрзал на месте. - Я думаю, ты мог бы найти кого-то лучше, чем он.

Фил закатил глаза, он знал, что всё шло к этому. Чарли искренне верил, что ты не можешь влюбиться ни в кого, кроме того человека, из-за которого твои глаза изменят цвет. Чарли просто не мог уместить в своей голове отношения Дэна и Фила.

\- Послушай меня, Чарли. Он - лучшее, что со мной когда-либо случалось, я люблю его так сильно, что не могу описать, и с ним всё становится лучше. Мне всё равно, что ты думаешь, я счастлив, но если ты не можешь смириться с моим счастьем только из-за того, что не считаешь это "настоящей любовью", тогда... - Фил запнулся, и Чарли поднял взгляд. Он был бледен, лишь щёки были розовыми. - Тогда тебе лучше уйти.

Между ними повисла тишина, они смотрели друг на друга, пока Чарли не кивнул. Он поднялся с места и направился к двери.

Фил почувствовал боль в груди и сглотнул слёзы. То, что он был зол на Чарли, не значило, что он хочет, чтобы тот ушёл из его жизни. Но Чарли не мог даже порадоваться тому, что его лучший друг был счастлив, и от этого боль в душе Фила была сильнее, чем от того факта, что Чарли просто не мог понять.

\- Всё закончится разбитым сердцем, - тихо сказал Чарли. - Вам не суждено быть вместе, так говорят твои глаза.

\- Если так, я всё равно буду оглядываться назад с улыбкой. Потому что даже если это не продолжится долго, пока мы вместе, он делает всё ярче, и я никогда не пожалею об этом, - резко ответил Фил.

Чарли нахмурился и посмотрел вниз, прежде чем молча уйти. Фил вздохнул и опустился на своё место. Миром двигала любовь, она давала всем надежду, давала некую цель, и делала всё прекрасным. Проблема была в том, что эта любовь была специфичной, и некоторые верили, что только такая любовь имеет право на существование. Иногда Фил задумывался, так ли это, ведь если бы Дэн был таким идеальным, как он думал, то его радужки наверняка сменили бы цвет в то мгновение, как он его увидел.

Это было одновременно и хорошо и плохо - так много людей затаив дыхание ждали того дня, когда их глаза изменятся. Это извратило их понятие о любви, и неважно, как бы ты не старался, это влияло на твою жизнь, вопреки тому, как ты к этому относишься.

Слова матери вертелись в голове Фила, и это были слова, которые он пытался помнить в мире, который говорил, что есть только одна верная дорога к счастью.

_"Есть так много разных видов любви в этом мире, не дай лишь одному из них поглотить тебя."_

Когда Дэн вернулся домой, он смог увидеть, что крылось за весёлой улыбкой Фила, и ночью он крепко обнимал его, давая Филу открыть ему своё сердце. Дэн всегда знал правильные слова, и хотя Фил всё ещё ощущал груз на сердце, он сделал так, чтобы ему стало лучше, и тот был признателен ему за то, что он был рядом.

Любовь не была единственной прямой дорогой к счастью, она была долгой и извилистой, с множеством других троп, оплетающих её, словно паутина, и они были такими же важными. Она была бесконечной и сложной, и те, кто ограничили её, те, кто провёл всю жизнь в поисках "родственной души", ограничили самих себя, сделали свои жизни мельче. Найти родственную душу, должно быть, милое ощущение - Фил не сомневался в этом - но было так много вещей, которые делали его жизнь полнее, чем поиски того, кто может наполнить его жизнь. Его любовь к матери, к друзьям, к музыке и смене времён года. Его любовь к простым вещам вроде ленивого воскресного утра и карамельного маккиато, а теперь была ещё и любовь к Дэну, которая была всеми видами любви и обожания, собранным воедино. Фил не считал свою жизнь пустой или недостаточно полной только из-за того, что его глаза оставались чёрными, и он не испытывал желания найти того, кто подарит им цвет. На самом деле, Фил надеялся, что никогда не найдёт этого человека, потому что никто не будет для него таким идеальным, как Дэн.

*

Для Фила казалось чем-то само собой разумеющимся официально предложить Дэну жить с ним. Тот пережил первый год обучения в университете, нашёл несколько хороших друзей, с которыми он замечательно сошёлся, и вошёл в учебный ритм и университетскую жизнь в общем. Фил был очень рад тому, что Дэн перестал постоянно ёжиться от страха и нашёл своё место в мире, полном осуждающих людей. К тому времени, как Дэн должен был перейти на второй курс, Фил стал присматривать квартиру побольше, в которой они могли бы жить постоянно. Конечно, он пока не спросил Дэна и держал это в секрете, но он думал, что нашёл идеальное место, и хотел, чтобы Дэн поехал смотреть его вместе с ним.

Так как Дэн закончил первый курс, он уехал на пару недель домой, повидаться с родителями, а Фил поехал в свой старый дом в Манчестере, так что тем вечером он позвонил Дэну по скайпу. Тот поприветствовал его широченной улыбкой, и так как он сидел на кровати в своей старой комнате в родительском доме, а Фил лежал на боку, глядя на монитор, на них накатила волна ностальгии по тем временам, когда они только познакомились.

\- Эй! Это странно, правда? - рассмеялся Дэн, его голос казался хриплым, звуча из колонок.

\- Теперь это немного разочаровывает, потому что я видел тебя в высоком разрешении, а это не идёт ни в какое сравнение, - сказал Фил.

Дэн ещё сильнее рассмеялся и потряс головой.

\- Ты такой старомодный, - нежно сказал он.

\- Ну, ты подумаешь, что я ещё более старомодный, когда услышишь то, что я собираюсь сказать, - ответил Фил, внезапно занервничав. Это не было похоже на большой шаг вперёд, они с Дэном уже практически жили вместе, но почему-то Фил испытывал странный иррациональный страх, что он может ему отказать.

\- Я уже некоторое время занимался поисками в интернете и нашёл квартиру, которая мне очень нравится, прямо в центре города. Там даже есть балкон и офис, и мне кажется, она идеальна для нас.

\- Для нас? - переспросил Дэн, наклонив голову.

\- Да, для нас. Я подумал, может, ты захочешь переехать ко мне? То есть, по-настоящему, в наш собственный маленький дом. Я записался на просмотр на этих выходных.

Руки Дэна взлетели ко рту, и Фил увидел, что в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки, когда он широко улыбнулся.

\- Мне это нравится, - тихо сказал он.

\- Да? - спросил Фил, так же широко улыбаясь.

\- Да. Вообще-то, я бы очень этого хотел. Я так сильно хочу тебя поцеловать прямо сейчас.

Фил улыбнулся и подмигнул Дэну.

\- Ещё три дня, и ты дома, - ответил он.

\- Дома, - повторил Дэн.

\- Да, это звучит здорово.

*

Как Фил и предполагал, им обоим понравился дом, и в тот же день он подписал все бумаги, и это значило, что в ближайшие недели они могут переехать.

\- Я себя таким взрослым чувствую, арендуя собственную квартиру, - задумчиво сказал Дэн по пути домой. - Чувствую себя старым, почти как ты.

\- Эй! Я не _настолько_ старый! - возразил Фил, нахмурившись.

\- Всё нормально. Я буду любить тебя даже когда ты выйдешь на пенсию, - пошутил Дэн. Фил ткнул его в бок, отчего тот взвизгнул, и попытался выглядеть разозлённым, но позорно провалился, когда Дэн потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку.

Когда они вернулись в квартиру Фила, они остановились, увидев, что кто-то сидел у двери, уткнувшись в телефон.

\- Чарли? - спросил Фил. Он не видел его уже несколько месяцев, с тех пор, как он ушёл.

Парень удивлённо повернулся и вскочил на ноги, отряхиваясь и неуклюже улыбаясь Дэну и Филу.

\- Привет. Простите, мне... мне было неудобно просто так входить. И я подумал, что подожду вашего возвращения, - тихо сказал он, избегая взгляда Фила.

Несколько секунд Фил стоял в шоке, отчасти потому, что он вообще-то не ожидал снова увидеть Чарли, и отчасти из-за цвета его глаз.

\- Входи, - вежливо сказал Дэн за Фила, который не мог и слова произнести. Он открыл дверь, придержал её для Чарли, а затем втащил внутрь Фила.

Чарли вошёл первым, и Дэн, воспользовавшись этим, повернулся к Филу, одними губами спросил: "Ты в порядке?" и сжал его руку. Тот молча кивнул, сел на диван напротив Чарли и притянул Дэна к себе.

Некоторое время они сидели в неловком молчании, Чарли обдирал кожу с пальцев, а Фил глядел в потолок, водя большим пальцам по костяшкам Дэна. Чарли первым нарушил тишину.

\- Слушайте, я вёл себя как мудак. Теперь я это понимаю, - вздохнул он. Фил посмотрел на него, подняв брови - Чарли никогда раньше не признавал свою неправоту. - Я знаю этот взгляд, Лестер. Я извиняюсь, когда это необходимо, и сейчас это очень, очень необходимо и слишком запоздало. - Фил улыбнулся и кивнул, почувствовав, как Дэн сжал его руку. - Я был дураком, я знал тебя всю свою жизнь, Фил, я знаю, что ты сейчас счастливее, чем был когда-либо, и я знаю, что это в основном благодаря Дэну. Но я был слишком резок, потому что всю жизнь искал свой идеал, ждал, когда мои глаза изменят цвет, и что всё будет замечательно, но этого так и не произошло. - Чарли нахмурился и уставился в пол. - И рядом был ты, которому всегда было плевать на поиски, и ты нашёл того, кто сделал тебя таким счастливым. Меня переполнила зависть, и я думал, что это из-за того, что твои глаза не поменяли цвет, а значит, вам не суждено быть вместе. Я был идиотом, и я знаю, что вы двое созданы друг для друга, несмотря на цвет ваших глаз.

Чарли поднял взгляд на Фила и улыбнулся. Его глаза были карими, намного светлее, чем у Дэна. Они были почти карамельного цвета и казались тёплыми и почти что жидкими, и Фил подумал, что они ему очень хорошо подходили.

\- Мне так жаль, Фил, и я должен извиниться и перед Дэном. Ты сделал моего лучшего друга таким счастливым, и я должен был относиться к тебе намного лучше.

Дэн улыбнулся Чарли и кивнул, и тот издал вздох облегчения, а затем осторожно повернулся к Филу.

\- Я знаю тебя уже много лет. Я знаю, что иногда ты можешь быть идиотом, Чарли, и это нормально, - сказал Фил, тепло улыбаясь парню, на лице которого появилась широкая улыбка.

\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил он.

\- Ты наконец встретил родственную душу, да? - спросил Фил, и улыбка Чарли стала ещё шире.

\- Да, именно она заставила меня понять, как ужасно я себя вёл. Всё, что ты описывал, вся любовь, которую ты чувствовал к Дэну, я испытываю эти чувства к ней. Я понял, что на самом деле нет разницы между нами и тобой с Дэном, и если он делает тебя счастливым, то кто я такой, чтобы говорить, что он не твоя родственная душа.

Фил гордо улыбнулся, Дэн положил голову ему на плечо, и они проболтали с Чарли несколько часов. Фил был очень счастлив наконец вернуть своего друга. Чарли переехал, чтобы на какое-то время отвлечься от всего, и вскоре встретил девушку, которая тоже бежала прочь от всего, что было в её жизни, и его глаза обрели цвет жидкой карамели, который и должен был у них быть. Он ненадолго вернулся домой, чтобы навестить свою семью, а заодно и Фила, но вскоре он уезжал далеко, чтобы начать новую жизнь со своей родственной душой.

Дэн и Фил пожелали ему всего наилучшего и пригласили в любое время навестить их в новой квартире. Чарли пообещал вернуться, как только сможет, и почаще говорить с Филом. Тот обнял на прощание своего друга, и он был очень рад, что они смогли расстаться лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Чарли крепко обнял Фила и сказал, как он за него счастлив, и он почувствовал, как его сердце совершило кувырок, потому что эти слова значили так много, когда они исходили от такого человека, как Чарли.

\- Это всё, чего он когда-либо хотел, - сказал Фил, когда Чарли ушёл. - Встретить родственную душу. Его учили, что только это имеет значение.

\- Это немного грустно, но я рад, что он нашёл её, - сказал Дэн, нахмурившись. Фил согласился, он видел так много людей, чьи сердца были разбиты из-за этого, и он был так рад, что Чарли не оказался одним из них.

*

Их новая квартира была прекрасна. Всё было идеально. Фил поступил на стажировку на BBC, чтобы работать за кадром на телевидении и радиошоу, а Дэн был на середине своего второго года обучения в университете, пройдя первый круг экзаменов и зачётов.

Они жили вдвоём в идеальной гармонии, хотя некоторые их друзья шутили, что они похожи на старую супружескую пару, в основном потому, что у них всегда был свой заведённый порядок, который почти не менялся. У них было правило, что тот, кто первый приходит домой вечером, делает чай (и Фил готов был поклясться, что Дэн специально шёл домой медленнее, чтобы Фил выиграл, но он не имел ничего против). За чаем следовало полное игнорирование горы грязных тарелок и ночь, проведённая за тысячей сериалов, от которых они стали зависимы. Они редко выходили куда-либо, и Дэн часто обращал внимание на то, что они были парнями чуть за двадцать, которые должны тусоваться и наслаждаться молодостью,а вместо этого предпочитали лежать в обнимку на диване и объедаться шоколадом.

Через несколько месяцев стажировки Филу предложили постоянную работу в качестве техника на радио, и хотя это не было его конечной целью, это было отличным началом, и он был счастливее некуда. Он позвонил Дэну, чтобы сказать ему об этом, как только вышел из офиса, и Дэн обрадовался и запел в телефон, отчего Фил рассмеялся и покачал головой.

Тем вечером Дэн пришёл домой рано, с бутылкой дешёвого шампанского, огромным пакетом «Доритос» и улыбкой от уха до уха.

\- Я подумал, нам нужно это отметить, - сказал он, поспешив к Филу, чтобы крепко обнять его.

\- Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, - рассмеялся тот, поцеловав его в щёку.

*

На следующий день Фил был на грани нервного срыва, он встал с первыми лучами солнца после того, как всю ночь не мог уснуть. Он делал это раньше, он работал помощником техника большую часть своей стажировки, но тогда было по-другому, потому что теперь это была _его работа_. Фил был уверен в том, что из-за своей неуклюжести он будет всё ронять, или выключит весь звук, или спалит всю студию. Как бы он ни пытался говорить себе, что сможет сделать это, тихий голос в глубине его мыслей заставлял руки дрожать.

\- Почему ты не в постели? Солнце ещё не взошло, - проворчал Дэн, посмотрев на Фила, прищурившись. Тот ходил по комнате кругами, но остановился, услышав голос Дэна.

\- Не могу спать, - ответил он, опустив взгляд. Ему казалось, что его застукали за какой-то шалостью, но он не знал, почему. Обычно Дэн наворачивал по комнате круги рано утром, когда у него в голове было слишком много мыслей.

\- Ты идиот. Иди сюда, - пробормотал Дэн, подняв одеяло и подвинувшись назад, чтобы освободить место для Фила.

Тот замялся, почувствовав усталость в ногах и тошноту в животе. Он был уверен, что любые попытки поспать будут тщетны.

\- Скорее, а то холодно, просто жесть, - настаивал Дэн, и Фил послушался, забравшись под одеяло и прижавшись к нему так близко, что они соприкасались носами.

Дэн снова закрыл глаза, и Фил подумал, что он опять уснул, пока он не поднял голову, чтобы поцеловать кончик носа Фила, а затем придвинулся ещё ближе, прижал свой лоб ко лбу Фила и обхватил его рукой за талию.

\- О чём ты волнуешься, любимый? - спросил Дэн, касаясь ступнёй икры Фила. Того уже не трясло, и он с облегчением вздохнул, позволив теплу Дэна окутать его. Дэн всегда был тёплым, его пальцы всегда согревали Фила, а в его объятиях он всегда чувствовал себя под защитой, словно ничто не может пойти не так.

\- О том, что я облажаюсь. Они поймут, что взяли на работу не того человека, что я подожгу студию... - вслух это звучало немного глупо, но Филу стало от этого лучше, и он не мог сдержать улыбки, когда Дэн тихо засмеялся, открыв глаза, чтобы закатить их от глупых комментариев Фила.

\- Ты смешон, и ты слишком много беспокоишься. Они наняли тебя, потому что ты хорош, и ты знаешь это. Не давай тому глупому голосу в твоей голове взять верх над тобой. Ты действительно хорош в своём деле, и всё будет хорошо.

Фил сдвинулся вниз, чтобы уткнуться лицом в плечо Дэна и крепко обнять его, покрывая поцелуями его плечи и шею.

\- Что бы я делал без тебя? - произнёс он, не отрываясь от кожи Дэна. Тот отодвинул его назад, чтобы как следует поцеловать его, и они были так близки, что Фил мог разглядеть целую галактику в чёрном глазу Дэна. Он был не просто чёрным, как у других, в нём были проблески коричневого и серого, словно его глаз был маленькой космической туманностью.

\- Скорее всего, у тебя был бы нервный срыв, - с улыбкой ответил Дэн. - А теперь поспи несколько часов, а то отрубишься на работе, а потом я на тебя разозлюсь, если ты не дашь мне поспать до утра.

Фил кивнул, и Дэн фыркнул и развернулся, чтобы прижаться спиной к его груди. Он обхватил его руками и уткнулся лицом в его волосы, переплетя их ноги. Фил всё ещё был на нервах, но ощущение тошноты, превращавшее его кости в желе, прошло, и он держал в голове слова Дэна. Всё будет хорошо, он справится. Что вообще может пойти не так?

*

Дэн ещё спал, когда Фил выбрался из его объятий, чтобы собраться на работу. Он оставил записку, в которой написал, что будет ждать его в кофейне, где они обычно сидели, чтобы или отпраздновать , или оплакать первый день Фила в качестве полноценного сотрудника.

Всё было почти так же, как и в любой другой день, кроме того, что рядом с Филом не было одного из наставников, который дышал ему в спину каждый раз, когда тот что-то делал, и он был рад этому. Он часто впадал в панику и почти получил сердечный приступ, когда случайно сломал один из мониторов, но он смог протянуть до обеда и от этого был горд собой. Фил решил попробовать пообщаться со своими коллегами, так как он активно избегал их всё утро, и направился в столовую, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках знакомых лиц. Как только он дошёл до нужного помещения, умудрившись споткнуться о собственные ноги и заслужить несколько странных взглядов от людей, он получил сообщение:

_Дэн: "Надеюсь, ты выжил и здание не в огне! Расскажи мне потом. Люблю тебя очень сильно <3"_

Фил улыбнулся телефону, отклонился от своего прежнего направления и врезался в кого-то, громко при этом вскрикнув. Он сделал шаг назад и поднял голову, бормоча извинения. Это была девушка с золотисто-каштановыми волосами и рассыпанными по щекам веснушкам, она тоже извинялась и тепло улыбалась. Фил улыбнулся в ответ, но его лицо поникло, как только он заметил, что глаза девушки медленно меняли цвет с чёрного на ярко-зелёный, и казалось, что она тоже была от этого в ужасе.

\- О нет, - прошептал Фил, вытаращившись на девушку.

Все вокруг начали аплодировать, смеяться и поздравлять их, как будто они были в каком-то паршивом романтическом фильме для подростков и только что признались друг другу в любви прежде, чем начать пожирать лица друг друга. И Фил, и девушка густо покраснели и уставились вниз, избегая улыбок и поздравлений окружающих.

\- Я не... я не могу... - начал было Фил, но не мог вымолвить больше и слова. Его сердце с грохотом упало, и он чувствовал себя так, словно весь мир обрушился вокруг него.

Девушка покачала головой, схватила Фила за руку и потащила его из столовой, в одну из пустых студий, не обращая внимания на хор свистов, преследовавший их.

Девушка была действительно красивой. Но Филу были милее разномастные глаза Дэна, чем её изумрудные, и тёплые прикосновения Дэна, чем её ледяная кожа.

\- Во-первых, я Софи, - сказала девушка, проведя рукой по волосам, отчего её кудри рассыпались по плечам.

\- Фил, - выдавил Фил, протянув руку Софи для рукопожатия.

\- Приятно познакомиться, я уверена, что ты милый, но я как бы уже состою в отношениях, и вполне себе счастлива, - начала Софи, покусывая губу и глядя на Фила с беспокойным выражением лица.

Фил издал вздох облегчения, он сам не осознавал, что задержал дыхание.

\- Ох, слава богу, - выдохнул он. Софи подняла брови. - Нет, я в том смысле, что... Я уверен, что ты тоже милая, но у меня есть парень и я люблю его, - пояснил Фил.

Софи разразилась смехом, держась за живот, а Фил прислонился головой к окну, находившемуся позади него. Ситуация по-прежнему была совершенно ужасной, но по крайней мере, она больше не была полной катастрофой.

\- Так, значит, мы не планируем свадьбу в ближайшем времени? - пошутил Фил, улыбнувшись Софи. Та рассмеялась ещё сильнее и покачала головой, шлёпнув Фила по руке.

\- Без обид, но ты не в моём вкусе, - ответила она и подмигнула.

Фил принёс в пустую студию несколько сэндвичей, так что им не пришлось встречаться с остальным персоналом некоторое время, и они вместе с Софи сели и стали рассказывать друг другу про свои жизни.

\- Знаешь, я никогда не верил во всю эту фигню с родственными душами. А потом я встретил Дэна, и мои глаза не изменились, но это нормально, потому что я знал, что влюблён в него с того дня, когда мы только начали общаться, и мне не нужно было, чтобы мой дурацкий цвет глаз подтвердил это.

Фил перекинул ноги поверх подлокотников офисного стула, а Софи поджала ноги под себя.

С ней было действительно здорово болтать, она и Фил были практически одним человеком, с одними убеждениями и увлечениями. Казалось, они были созданы друг для друга. Но какой бы милой она не была, хоть Фил и думал, что может говорить с ней часами, он не был влюблён в неё, ни капли.

\- Со мной то же самое. Я никогда не хотела найти свою родственную душу, у меня были и другие, более важные дела. Но затем появилась моя Роуз, и она оказалась моим идеалом, несмотря на наши глаза. - Глаза Софи засияли, когда она заговорила о своей девушке, и Фил улыбнулся, зная, что он выглядел точно так же, когда говорил про Дэна.

Вскоре им нужно было возвращаться к работе, но Софи согласилась встретиться с Филом после работы в кофейне, чтобы познакомиться с Дэном. Софи заставляла Фила улыбаться, и они могли говорить так, словно знали друг друга годами, и он был по-странному рад, что нашёл её. Даже несмотря на то, что они никогда не будут вместе, как хотели бы этого окружающие, Фил был уверен, что нашёл в её лице друга на всю жизнь.

Остаток дня Фил не мог нормально сосредоточиться на работе, и ему пришлось терпеть расспросы от остального персонала насчёт Софи, на которые он лишь закатывал глаза и намеренно не обращал внимания.

В конце дня они с Софи встретились в коридоре, и оба стали жаловаться на то, какими надоедливыми стали все остальные.

\- Я даже не знаю, какого цвета теперь мои глаза, - задумчиво сказал Фил.

\- Голубые, очень красивые. Они напоминают мне море, но не такое, как здесь, серое. Море, как на Гавайях, например, - объяснила Софи, повернувшись к Филу, и улыбнулась.

Фил тоже улыбнулся и рассмеялся.

\- Дэн был прав. Он всегда говорил, что мои глаза будут голубыми.

*

Дэн быстрым шагом шёл к кофейне, стиснув зубы от холодного ветра, дувшего ему в лицо. Он не слышал ничего от Фила целый день, но подумал, что тот просто был занят. Дэн весь день держал скрещенные пальцы, надеясь, что у Фила всё хорошо, потому что хоть он и знал, какой Фил замечательный, иногда его переполняла паника.

Дэн зашёл в кофейню и вдохнул тёплый воздух, наполненный ароматом кофе, направляясь к их с Филом обычному месту. Дэн остановился и нахмурился, когда заметил рыжеволосую девушку, сидевшую на его обычном месте, и сдвинул брови ещё сильнее, когда заметил Фила, сидевшего напротив неё. Фил громко рассмеялся и поднял взгляд, и Дэн застыл, уронив челюсть.

Глаза Фила больше не были чёрными.

Дэн почувствовал, что он рушится, ломается дюйм за дюймом. Фил нашёл свою родственную душу, он нашёл _ту единственную_ , и теперь про Дэна можно начисто забыть.

Конечно, так и будет. Дэн был сломанным, он был дурацким сломанным мальчиком с дурацкими сломанными глазами, и Фил был с ним только из-за того, что это удобно. А теперь, когда он нашёл человека, с которым ему суждено быть вместе, Дэн ему больше не нужен.

Дэн сдавленно всхлипнул и выбежал из кофейни. Казалось, что его ноги вот-вот откажут, и он чувствовал, что всё его существо было переполнено горем. Дэн вытер лицо рукавом и попытался сглотнуть слёзы, но не одержал успеха. Его сердце было готово разорваться надвое, он был потерян и разбит ещё больше, чем раньше. Дэн был таким дураком, чтобы думать, что Фил был его счастливым будущим. Фил заслуживал намного более лучшего, чем он.

Дэн добежал до дома,не обращая внимания на взгляды посторонних, потому что слёзы застилали глаза, а грудь сдавливали рыдания. Ему нужно было убежать, его дом больше не был домом, потому что дом был рядом с Филом, а теперь у Дэна ничего не осталось.

*

Фил заметил, что Дэн вошёл в кофейню, но не успел он встать и поприветствовать его, как тот выбежал наружу в слезах, выглядя совершенно обезумевшим.

Фил тихо выругался и вскочил с места, пробормотав извинения перед Софи, которая кивнула, широко открыв глаза.

\- Иди найди его, дай ему знать, что всё хорошо. Удачи! - выкрикнула она вдогонку, когда Фил побежал вслед за Дэном.

*

Фил бежал со всех ног, поняв на полпути, что он забыл куртку, и от холодного ветра по его телу побежала дрожь. Дэн, наверное, всё совсем неправильно понял, подумал Фил, пока бежал по тротуару. Он, наверное, заметил его глаза и увидел Софи, и предположил самое худшее. Фил проклял самого себя за то, что он такой глупый, и ему не нужно было так выливать это всё на Дэна.

Сердце Фила бешено стучало в груди, пока он бежал, его лёгкие горели, когда он пытался хватать ртом воздух, изо всех сил пытаясь не расплакаться, потому что это ничему не поможет.

Он остановился прямо перед дверью в дом, пытаясь перевести дыхание перед лестницей. Он надеялся, что Дэн не наделал глупостей, например, не сел на первый автобус из города. Это было бы так в его манере, он всегда предполагал самое худшее, в том числе и о себе, и Фил всегда посмеивался над ним за излишнюю драматичность.

Фил сумел дотащить себя наверх через дюжину лестничных пролётов и обнаружил, что дверь в квартиру была открыта нараспашку, а когда он зашёл внутрь, то увидел Дэна, носившегося между и спальней и гостевой комнатой с чемоданом в руках. Фил снова тихо чертыхнулся и вошёл в комнату.

\- Дэн, милый, что ты делаешь? - тихо спросил он, но Дэн подпрыгнул так, словно он закричал.

По щекам Дэна текли слёзы, а глаза были красными и опухшими. Он выглядел совершенно сломленным и до смерти уставшим, и Фил почувствовал себя паршиво за то, что сделал с ним это.

\- Ухожу. Всё нормально, Фил, я знаю. Это не твоя вина, ты не можешь решать, кого тебе любить, - пробормотал Дэн, опустив голову, пока он небрежно запихивал все свои вещи в чемодан.

\- Я знаю, и я люблю _тебя_ , Дэн, какой же ты идиот, - с любовью произнёс Фил, подойдя чуть ближе к Дэну.

Тот поднял голову, и посмотрел на Фила, приоткрыв рот.

\- Но я видел её. Я видел ваши глаза, - тихо сказал он, снова опустив глаза.

\- Это моя подруга, Софи. Я встретил её на работе, наши глаза сменили цвет и мы оба были в полнейшем ужасе. У неё есть девушка, они собираются пожениться в следующем году. Дэн, только то, что мои глаза поменяли цвет, не означает, что я вдруг перестал любить тебя и полюбил её. - Фил протянул руки и осторожно приподнял голову Дэна, стерев большими пальцами слёзы с его щёк. - Она не сравнится с тобой. Я люблю тебя, всего тебя. Ты не сможешь так легко от меня отделаться.

Дэн подался вперёд, уткнулся лбом в плечо Фила и приглушённо всхлипнул. Он не обхватил Фила руками, он почти не шевелился. Он просто стоял вот так какое-то время, вдыхая запах Фила и плача в его рубашку.

\- Прости, что я так с тобой поступил. Я подумал, что ты захочешь с ней познакомиться, но мне следовало подумать. Мне плевать на цвет своих глаз, я говорил тебе это и раньше. Ты - любовь всей моей жизни, и ничто это не изменит.

Дэн потянулся и провёл пальцами по руке Фила, и когда добрался до ладони, то сцепил  
их пальцы, не отрывая лица от его плеча.

В конце концов, он поднял глаза, заполненные слезами, выдавил слабую улыбку и шагнул ближе к Филу.

\- У тебя красивые глаза, - тихо сказал он. 

Фил рассмеялся и поднял руку, чтобы провести пальцами по щеке Дэна.

\- Голубые. Как ты и говорил, - ответил он.

Дэн кивнул и улыбнулся ещё шире.

\- Яркие и красивые, совсем как ты.

Фил притянул Дэна для объятия и крепко прижал к себе, а тот сжал в кулаках рубашку Фила, целуя его макушку и бормоча извинения, которые Фил принял.

Дэн уже не знал, как он вообще мог в этом сомневаться. Никто не мог полюбить Фила так сильно, как он, и наоборот. Как и говорил Фил, цвет глаз ничего не значит.

И кроме того, всё было не так плохо. Дэн считал, что глаза Фила были исключительно прекрасными, и он был даже рад тому, что Фил нашёл человека, который изменил их цвет, чтобы он мог по-настоящему их разглядеть.

*

Шёл год за годом, Дэн и Фил влюблялись друг в друга сильнее с каждым днём, доказывая друг другу, что им суждено быть вместе. Фил видел, как Дэн вырос из испуганного, сломленного мальчика в умного молодого человека, который легко закончил университет. Он больше не был испуган, Фил видел это в его уверенной улыбке, в его походке и в том, что он больше не прятал своё лицо за волосами.

Фил наконец получил работу своей мечты, и хотя ему платили не так много и он постоянно был вымотан, он был в то же время неописуемо счастлив и не мог желать большего.

Он решил сделать Дэну предложение на их пятую годовщину, после долгого разговора с Софи, которая помогла ему выбрать кольцо и решить, что делать. Потому что, как бы Фил ни пытался, у него совершенно ужасно получалось быть романтиком.

Софи спросила Фила, какие места напоминают ему о Дэне, и конечно, в первую очередь он подумал о железнодорожной станции, которая была местом их первой встречи. Сначала Софи фыркнула и закатила глаза, подумав, что Фил полный идиот, но затем она вдруг тепло приняла эту идею и решила, что она идеальна.

К счастью, жена Софи знала людей, которые знали нужных людей (что, по мнению Фила, звучало довольно устрашающе), и сумела освободить платформу на час специально для Дэна и Фила. Это значило, что во время часа пик, пока люди пытались добраться домой, Фил, Софи и Роуз карабкались по лестницам, развешивая на стены над платформой светящиеся гирлянды и бумажные украшения. Фил собрал всё необходимое для пикника и даже нашёл коврик, чтобы постелить на холодный бетонный пол. Когда стемнело и гирлянды ярко засияли над пикником, приготовленным Филом для него с Дэном, Филу пришлось признать, что всё выглядело довольно здорово. Софи, конечно, ворчала об этом часами и заставила Фила громко признать, что она гений, по дороге домой, перед тем, как они с Роуз расстались с ним, шёпотом пожелав ему удачи на пороге его квартиры.

Казалось, что Дэн что-то заподозрил, когда Фил стал настаивать на том, что им нужно кое-куда сходить, но после недолгих уговоров и взяток в виде еды, он наконец согласился.

\- Фил, тут висит знак, что платформа временно закрыта. Мы не можем туда пойти, - упрямился Дэн, когда Фил пытался тащить его вниз по лестнице.

\- Но мы можем туда пройти, - сказал Фил, с улыбкой повернувшись к Дэну. - Ты помнишь, почему эта платформа так важна?

Дэн фыркнул.

\- Конечно, помню. Здесь мы впервые встретились лицом к лицу, почему... - Дэн остановился, увидев открывшийся ему вид. - О боже, ты это сделал?

\- С небольшой помощью, - рассмеялся Фил, потянув Дэна за руку, чтобы подвести его поближе.

Фил сел на клетчатый коврик для пикника и открыл плетёную корзину с едой, гордо улыбаясь.

\- Ты самый лучший человек на свете, но зачем всё это? - спросил Дэн, он всё ещё стоял и смотрел на Фила сверху вниз, а сердце Фила билось так быстро, что его стук превратился в одно непрестанное гудение.

Он планировал подождать до конца, но Фил подумал, что нет времени лучше, чем сейчас, и в этот момент ему не казалось, что его вот-вот вырвет. Так что, пока его нервы были ещё спокойны, он встал на одно колено и посмотрел на Дэна, роясь в карманах.

Руки Дэна взлетели к лицу, когда он понял, что Фил собирался сделать. Тот, наконец, выудил из кармана маленькую коробочку и протянул её Дэну, который выглядел так, словно вот-вот расплачется.

\- Ты мой самый любимый человек и любовь всей моей жизни. Ты делаешь всё лучше просто находясь рядом, и я хочу провести остаток вечности вместе с то... почему ты смеёшься?

Дэн разразился истерическим смехом, согнувшись пополам и держась за живот.

\- Ты такой момент портишь! - посетовал Фил, но не мог тоже сдержать небольшого смешка.

Наконец, Дэн немного пришёл в себя, но всё ещё похихикивал, роясь в карманах джинсов. Он достал маленькую бархатную коробочку, похожую на ту, что держал в руке Фил.

Я собирался сделать тебе предложение на следующей неделе. Я заказал для нас обед в ресторане и всё такое, - объяснил он, и тогда настала очередь Фила смеяться.

Фил поднялся на ноги и крепко обнял Дэна, и они оба посмеялись над тем, в каком нелепом положении они оба оказались.

Фил нежно поцеловал Дэна, а затем открыл свою коробочку и протянул Дэну кольцо.

\- Так значит, ты выйдешь за меня? - спросил он.

Дэн не переставал сиять, когда дал Филу надеть кольцо на его палец. По всей длине его кольца проходила чёрная полоса, обрамлённая серебром, но Фил нашёл идеальный камень, подходящий Дэну, похожий на космос, с проблесками разных цветов, плывущих в черноте.

\- Только если ты тоже выйдешь за меня, - ответил он, открыв свою коробочку и надев кольцо на палец Фила. Его кольцо тоже было серебряным, с крохотными небесно-голубыми камушками. 

Они смеялись, разговаривали и ели свою еду на пустой платформе, где они встретили друг друга много лет назад. Это было началом их новых жизней, началом нового счастья, истинной любви. Фил никогда не сомневался насчёт того, какое важное место займёт Дэн в его жизни, и он был просто рад, что он был так же важен для Дэна.

Они нашли своё счастливое будущее, свою истинную любовь, сами по себе, и это было совершенно прекрасно.


End file.
